Emiri Kanashimi
Emiri Kanashimi is Yuzuki Tokai's childhood friend and In Euphoria Clad's resident optimist. Her family owns a floristry . Attributes Appearance Emiri has a light-pale purple hair, like her mother and sister, with light green eyes like her father. Her body is thin and small, taller than Shizuko but shorter than most everyone. Her small stature comes from her healthy diet of mostly veggies, and thus makes her look younger in all aspects than she is. Larry even treats her as a little girl, despite being only two years younger than him. Emiri dislikes tight fitting clothing at prefers lighter baggier things, she most oftenly wears a sundress of some kind, even when riding her bike. She's not too strong or athletic, but she has a great stamina when it comes to things like running or biking. 'Personality' Air-headed and cheery. She's always got her eyes open to seeing the good in people. Emiri is highly outgoing and extroverted, almost to a fault. She can't stand being alone and is often clinging to Yuzuki or Shizuko, if neither are around she'll bury her head in a book to distract herself, or talk to her plants. Even though she loves people and talking, she gets nervous and awkward when she becomes the center of attention and so she avoids it whenever possible. Shou nicknamed her Sunshine as she is In Euphoria Clad's chief morale booster, and Yui nicknamed her flowerpower due to her love for plants. With the exception of her cheerful disposition she has no real skills, though she does own a bike and moped-scooter. During her highschool years, She tended to spend her Non-school hours working at her parents side business, The Kanashimi Florist and Nursery, In college she seems to being funded entirely by her parents. History 'Act I' 'Introduction' Due to her homeschooled upbringing she didn't really have any friends besides Toi and Yuzuki. She would often see high-schoolers walk home past her shop and long to be in a community with other kids. One day she hurried over to Yuzuki's as usual, but instead of just having normal dinner, she met Esther Rinju. Esther was unique for Emiri; an older girl who also went to high school. Esther introduced Emiri to Shizuko, Alice, and Hiroko. Shizuko started living with Emiri due to her not having anywhere to go, under the condition that she either work at the florist or find a job. Emiri soon found that she liked Shizuko a lot and now enjoys showing her the wonders of the modern world as well as occasionaly treating her like pet. After being attacked by a witch, she became wise to the severity of the issue of witches. Even though she hated the idea, she allowed Yuzuki to continue combating the witches. One afternoon Emiri literally ran into Rino on the sidewalk while racing Shizuko. Emiri felt a connection with the lonely girl, and decided to try and become friends with her. Rino's kindness echoed of Toi in Emiri's mind. 'Anisa Arc' The day after Anisa's reappearance, Emiri started highschool. She quickly became lost in the halls, but was rescued by Yuzuki and Alice. Emiri was extremely nervous about introducing herself to the class, but as soon as she built up the courage, she did better than she could have imagined. The class was so amazed by her cuteness and bright atitude, that she became the gossip of the class. To make things even more scandelous, her closeness with Yuzuki sparked questionable rumors about the two. Emiri continued to work through school. One day, she was asked to help out Shou at Alice's Mom 's house with the garden. Shou confronted Emiri regarding her tendancy to be a metaphorical "doormat", allowing people to walk all over, and use her. Shou demanded that Emiri get some backbone or get out of In Euphoria Clad. Emiri was offended by this as it contradicted her sisters teachings of endurance and kindness. She avoided Shou for a while and had a darker aura about her until Shou and Emiri were forced to work together in a school project. Shou apologized for hurting Emiri, but maintained his stance. Emi reluctantly agreed that she needed to toughen up a bit, and accepted his apology. At that moment, Emiri casually rescued Yuzuki from a grouping with Akamori, Yuzuki's official stalker. Later, Emiri organized a two-day trip to the mountains with Yuzuki and Shizuko with the purpose of collecting Shizuko's personal belongings from her Dojo. Rino, Shou and Kiki all ended tagging along with them on the trip, Shou at the wheel. After arriving and a homemade dinner by Kiki and Emiri, Yuzuki and Emiri went stargazing on the front porch of the house. Yuzuki then broke it to Emiri that she had become a puella magi, Emiri didn't take it well, retreating to the dojo to think. After Yuzuki spoke with Toi's ghost, Yuzuki reassured Emiri that she wasn't going anywhere. Feeling better after crying, Emiri regained her composure and went to bed, but not before accidentally finding out about Shizuko and Kiki's realtionship. The next day, Emiri talked to Kiki and confirmed her relationship with Shizuko. Afterwords, Yuzuki met up with her, giving Emiri a paper flower and apologizing for acting strangely. They talked for a while about various things afterward, more interstingly about Emiri having a crush on someone. Yuzuki eventually figured out it was a girl, and that Emiri was bisexual. After lunch, Emiri and Yuzuki snuck off to the dojo so Yuzuki could show Emiri her puella magi form. Meanwhile, Anisa attacked the others. Yuzuki went off to investigate after pleading with Emiri to remain behind, which she did. After Shou's death, Emi comforted Alice unill they left the mountain. The following Wednesday, Emiri accompanied Yuzuki to the Cherry Blossom Cemetary to honor Shou and Claudia. Emi stayed with Yuzuki as long as Yuzuki needed her comfort. They cleaned up Toi's grave on their way out. The following day, Emiri wrote an anonymous love letter for her secret crush, but then chickened out before she could deliver it. After the trip to the mountains, Emiri hadn't heard from her sister. Then on saturday night, she was visited very briefly by Toi, only long enough for her to say that she'd be around. The next morning, Emiri received a text from Larry explaining that the world might end that day. She and Yuzuki then set off for the designated meeting place at Alices's home before heading to the cliffside to find Alice with the others. She and Rino hid in the Groundskeepers Shed during the fight with Anisa. Then, afterwards, headed downtown to the Library with Shizuko to get a better view of the combat. When the smoke cleared, she found Yuzuki in the rubble and stayed by her side. Then, visited Yuzuki daily as she recovered. 'Act II' After the four year gap, Emiri is 19 and starting at University of Mitakihara, and moving into the Itokai Dorm with Yuzuki. As they moved in, Emiri met Zero. She thought he was interesting, and really felt bad for him. So she decided to become friends with him. Alice was going to be left home alone that night, so Emiri offered to let her stay over. Alice accepted and they shared a bed. Emiri was able to comfort Alice after one of her many frequent nightmares. The follwoing day, Emiri happened to meet Azuki outside her apartment, then brought her some flowers as a welcoming gift for the apartment. After som coaxing, she got Azuki to agree to come to the housewarming party Emiri was planning for the next day. Afterwards, Emiri and Shizuko went shopping at Berry Mart and caught up on things. After Emiri got home she prepared some lunch for her, Yuzuki and Zero. Zero came over for his gardening lesson, an offer Emiri made to try and get to know him better. During the lesson, Zero slowly become more comfortable with her, telling her more of what life on the streets was like. That night Larry came over for Emiris weekly english lesson and introduced her to Die Hard. Then late that night she went out to take out the trash and happened upon a frantic Shiori Nakae. She stood and talked to Shiori for bit, finding that they had something in common: A love for nature! Unfortunately, Emiri was a bit blind to the fact that Shiori meant another kind of nature. On the day of the party, sunday, Emiri built up the courage to deliver the letter she found in her textbook from years ago. The letter was the same love-letter she had never delivered, she had nearly forgotten it. She found it while unpacking and after talking with Larry, Zero, and Shiori, finally had the courage to deliver it. By mail. She placed the letter into the mailbox, then turned to see a girl working with the plants. Emiri approached her and the girl introduced her self as Aka Sakurazuka. They talked for a bit and traded phone numbers before Emiri went back inside, only to get caught in a strange phone conversation with Shiori. Emiri and Yuzuki went to the store, returning home to prepare for the party. The party started off great, Emiri fluttering around in a white dress talking to her friends and eating snacks. Including being stunned by Zero's sharp looks after getting cleaned up. But the party took an abrupt halt after Shiori asked to to take a portion of the partygoers to another location for something a bit more exciting in an attempt to win herself some friends. Emiri reluctantly agreed keeping the smaller party going at the apartment. The next day, she finally delivered her love letter to Yuzuki, then met her behind their old highschool, where Emiri confessed to Yuzuki. after some thinking and discussion, Yuzuki accepted. Emiri has been walking on clouds ever since. Emiri talked to Kiki later and got some advice from her on lesbian relationships. Later that evening she planned on discussing her newfound ideas with Yuzuki, but instead got to spend some time with the elusive Ikana, whom Emiri found she had quite a liking for. The discussion turned sour, however, when Ikana said she might eventually overtake Yuzuki's personality. That Saturday, as Emiri was bubbling around in excitement for her date with Yuzuki, Yuzuki asked to postpone the date so she could go on a trip with Alice to Tokyo. Emiri reluctantly agreed, putting on a facade of encouragement. Later Aka came over to learn more about gardening, and ask questions about Rino, Emiri happily answered, and also lent her a book. The next day, Emiri got a visit from a broken apart Rino, who revealed to Emiri that she and Hiroko had broken up. She comforted Rino for a few hours, but then Rino decided she needed to go home and get herself together. Later that evening, Emiri and Yuzuki went on their date. Yuzuki was very nervous and stressed by the ordeal, while Emiri was just nervous. After the date got rolling they both calmed down a little and were able to enjoy it. After dinner they walked through the park home, Yuzuki then made a force-field around them and lifted them both up into the sky to enjoy a romantic view of the city skyline. Despite the nervous agnst, Emiri enjoyed it thouroghly. A month or so later Emiri finally convinced Yuzuki to go on another date. After the date she tried to Kiss Yuzuki for the first time, Yuzuki lost her nerve and refused then broke up with Emiri. Heartbroken and confused, Emiri left the apartment and went to her families old floristry to let her head clear. After arriving she went to the corner store and bought a pack of cigarettes, taking up the habit she had told Yuzuki she would quit. Relationships 'Toi Kanashimi' Her bond with her late sister, Toi Kanashimi, was extremely strong. Emiri and Toi always were close, they played and enjoyed childhood together. Even as Toi began to mature, she would always put her sister before anyone and anything. Emiri often pulls from speeches and sayings her sister had said for strength in tough times. As a result she is highly protective of her memories of her sister and doesn't talk about them unless probed about them. She's only ever opened up to Yuzuki and Esther about her sister. She revealed to Yuzuki that she sometimes hears her sister's ghost late at night wandering the house and sometimes in Emiri's room talking with her. 'Yuzuki Tokai' The only person closer to Emiri than Toi now is Yuzuki. Emiri was introduced to Yuzuki by Toi, the three of them becoming an inseparable trio. Emiri is almost everything that Yuzuki isn't, which makes the two a very good team, and after Toi's death, the two became even closer, relying on one another for happiness. As Yuzuki attended Mitakihara Central High, Emiri continued her homeschooling, yet the two still saw each other almost daily. As time has passed, Emiri has become confused about her feelings for Yuzuki, whether they are romantic or just sisterly love. Emiri wrote a love letter to Yuzuki, but never has delivered it out of fear of ruining their relationship. 'Larry Stevens ' Emiri's second closest friend is Larry, who she met at chance during school one day. She saw him eating alone at school and approached him, offering him a sweet bun. Being American, Emiri was fascinated by him, and wanted to learn all about america. She lured him into giving her english lessons ever week, with a sweet bun payment. Over the four years, the lessons have turned more into hang-out time, the two just watching american movies and enjoying each-others company over sweet buns. Though, He has made Emiri into quite the fluent english speaker, though aspects of idiom and grammar still elude her. Trivia * Emiri's interest in plants originates from when she briefly owned a flytrap named Chompers * Although often regarded as cute, she is rather plain in design, easily lost in a crowd. *After the four years, Emiri has aquired an electric scooter. *Emiri occasionally smokes to relax herself. She quit after Yuzuki asked her to, but then took it back up after they broke up. Yuzuki still has her lighter. *Her email adress is ekanashimi@Kazoo.co.jp, and the password is "Flowerpower" *Emiri is allergic to cats. *Emiri lends out books at the drop of a hat to anyone curious in gardening. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters